


That XX

by Liana_DS



Category: f(x), 有一個地方只有我們知道 | Somewhere Only We Know RPF
Genre: F/M, Romance, twist - Freeform
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 13:22:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2509307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liana_DS/pseuds/Liana_DS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Orang bilang cinta itu buta. Ya, kau buta, Sayang.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	That XX

**Author's Note:**

> [Disclaimer] Semua karakter bukan milik saya, tetapi milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri. Plot terinspirasi dari lagu ‘That XX’ dari G-Dragon. Lirik ‘That XX’ adalah milik penulisnya, terjemahan Indonesia saya ambil dari http://haerajjang.wordpress.com. Foto poster diambil dari scene film ‘My Sassy Girl 2’ dan majalah Harper’s Bazaar Cina. Saya tidak menarik kepentingan komersial apapun dari penulisan FF ini.

[ ](https://14kingdom.files.wordpress.com/2014/10/thatxx.jpg)

 

Seharusnya, bukan pria itu yang berdiri di altar bersama Song Qian.

Yi Fan menatap pria itu tak suka. Ia melihat dengan jelas tanda-tanda kelicikan pria itu, tetapi kenapa Song Qian tidak menemukan tanda-tanda yang sama?

Pemandangan di atas altar sangat cantik, sebenarnya. Lihatlah Song Qian dalam balutan gaun pengantin putih yang anggun, makin sempurna lagi dengan senyuman bahagianya. Rangkaian mawar di tangannya saja kalah cantik.

_Tapi pria itu ada di sana, menghancurkan keindahan Song Qian._

Dan Yi Fan muak.

Rasanya sudah beberapa kali Yi Fan memperingatkan Song Qian tentang keraguannya pada si pengantin pria. “Dia selalu terlihat seolah merencanakan sesuatu terhadapmu. Aku tidak bisa tenang jadinya. Kau cantik, kaya, dan kelewat baik; tipe sepertimu itu gampang dimanfaatkan.” Begitu kata Yi Fan suatu hari. Sayangnya, Song Qian sudah tenggelam terlalu jauh pada pesona pria itu, sehingga menanggapi ucapan ini sebagai sebuah ancaman terhadap pernikahannya.

“Hatiku mengatakan dialah yang terbaik, jadi jangan coba-coba menggagalkan pernikahan ini untuk kecurigaan yang tidak berdasar! Aku mencintainya dan dia mencintaiku, titik, maka aku dan dia akan menikah!”

Kalau sudah ditentang begini, Yi Fan hanya mampu menghela napas, menahan kesal.

Mabuk itu berbahaya, tetapi mabuk kepayang adalah jenis yang paling mematikan dari mereka semua.

* * *

 

Yi Fan pulang kantor lebih larut hari ini. Kerja lembur tidak pernah menyenangkan baginya, terutama di bagian ‘mengemudi sendirian dalam keadaan mengantuk’. Song Qian selalu menceramahinya soal ini dengan suara melengkingnya yang manis, menyuruhnya menepi dan tidur sebentar jika kelelahan. Yi Fan melanggarnya, tentu saja, karena kalau ia tidak segera tiba di rumah, ia tidak bisa benar-benar beristirahat.

Selain itu, sejak Song Qian menikah, Yi Fan tidak pernah sedikitpun mengindahkan kata-katanya.

_Untuk apa mendengarkan seseorang yang tidak mendengarkanmu?_

Namun, Yi Fan mengakui bahwa rasa bersalah karena mengabaikan Song Qian masih besar. Ia gagal menyingkirkan ekspresi khawatir Song Qian saat mengatakan ‘aku takut kau kecelakaan di jalan’. Walau hubungan mereka sekarang merenggang, Song Qian masih mencemaskannya—dan begitu pula sebaliknya.

Dengan kata lain, Yi Fan masih sangat mencintai Song Qian.

Sangat mencintainya.

Meskipun seorang penipu payah telah merebut wanita itu.

Ponsel Yi Fan berdering. Yi Fan memencet tombol _loudspeaker_ dan terdengar suara Song Qian dari seberang sana.

“Astaga, lama sekali kau angkat teleponnya! Kau sudah sampai di rumah?”

Ah, betapa rindunya Yi Fan pada suara ‘gadis cerewet’ ini.

“Belum, Sayang. Aku masih mengemudi dari kantor.”

“Heh?! Tapi ini sudah jam sepuluh! Bertahanlah, jangan mengantuk du—eh, apa kau bilang tadi? ‘Sayang’? Memang aku ini siapamu?!”

“Kalau aku jawab ‘mantan kekasihku’, apa kau tersinggung?”

Sunyi kemudian.

“J-jangan mengatakan hal yang aneh-aneh! Kapan kita pacaran? Selain itu, nanti dia akan marah jika mendengarnya!”

“Dia siapa? Suamimu?”

Satu sisi hati Yi Fan agak tertusuk ketika menanyakan ini.

“Iya, dia itu sangat pencemburu, tetapi aku suka,” Song Qian tertawa kecil, “Itu tandanya dia sangat mencintaiku dan kecurigaanmu tidak terbukti.”

“Bersamanya jelas lebih menyenangkan, eh?” sahut Yi Fan, “Tiba-tiba aku sakit hati.”

“Bu-bukan begitu maksudku!” Nada Song Qian meninggi, lalu turun kembali, “Aku tidak pernah bermaksud menyakitimu, Fan. Sumpah. Aku masih menyayangimu.”

“Jika kau menyayangiku, mestinya kau meninggalkannya, tetapi karena kau mencintainya, jadi terserah kau.” Yi Fan makin dingin menanggapi ucapan Song Qian.

Keheningan menggantung lagi dan Yi Fan merasa egoismenya sedikit keterlaluan. Ia berdeham pelan, lalu berucap penuh sesal, “Maafkan aku.”

Tak ada tanggapan, tetapi panggilan juga belum diakhiri kedua pihak. Yi Fan meneruskan, “Kutarik kata-kataku. Kau boleh mencintai siapapun yang kau mau. Kau berhak bahagia dan aku tidak sepatutnya menginterupsi kehidupan pernikahan kalian. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf.”

“Kau benar-benar minta maaf?”

Alis Yi Fan melengkung sedih. “Kenapa suaramu sengau? Kau menangis?”

Song Qian tertawa dan tawanya itu makin membenarkan dugaan Yi Fan semula.

“Ha-habis… kau benci sekali padanya, padahal aku _‘kan_ menyayangi kalian berdua. Aku ingin kalian berdua sama-sama bahagia, tapi kau selalu marah…. Padahal, hiks…”

“Iya, iya, aku _‘kan_ sudah bilang maaf,” Yi Fan kebingungan sendiri, “Kau ingin aku membuktikan kalau aku sudah tidak membencinya?”

“Ya, ingin!” Terdengar bunyi tisu membersit hidung, “Datanglah akhir pekan ini ke rumah! Aku ingin kalian mengobrol akrab sambil minum teh! Akan kubuatkan masakan yang enak-enak!”

Hanya mengingat aroma masakan Song Qian sudah membuat Yi Fan senang. Mungkin akan berat berbincang akrab dengan pria penculik itu, tetapi demi Song Qian, Yi Fan akan melakukannya.

“Omong-omong, apa tidak apa-apa meneleponku saat suamimu ada di rumah?” Yi Fan memutar setir ke kanan. Rumahnya sudah tampak dari kejauhan. Syukurlah; gara-gara Song Qian, ia jadi kehilangan rasa kantuknya.

“Tidak, dia sedang ada urusan kerja ke luar kota.”

“Jadi, aku terlibat dalam hubungan perselingkuhan?”

“Tentu saja tidak!” Song Qian tergelak, “Mana mungkin aku selingkuh denganmu? Aku hanya khawatir; kau bilang akan bekerja lembur hari ini, jadi aku meneleponmu untuk memastikan kau tetap bangun saat mengemudi.”

“Kalau begitu, terima kasih. Aku telah tiba di depan rumah dengan selamat berkatmu, ratuku.” rayu Yi Fan, kaki panjangnya melangkah keluar mobil. Ponselnya tidak lagi berada dalam mode _loudspeaker_ ; ia menjepit ponsel itu di antara telinga dan bahu. Setelah menutup pintu mobil, ia baru bisa menggunakan tangannya untuk memegang ponsel.

“Benarkah? Hehe, misi untuk membuatmu bangun telah berhasil!”

“Dasar.”

Song Qian terkekeh. “Ya sudah, cepat masuk dan tidur! Selamat malam, tidur yang nyenyak, ya!”

“Hm,” Yi Fan melangkah lambat ke pintu depan, “Malam juga. Mimpikan aku.”

“Berhentilah merayuku!!! Aku sudah punya suami, tahu!!!”

Giliran Yi Fan yang tergelak. “Baik, maafkan aku lagi. Mimpi indah.”

Panggilan diakhiri. Yi Fan baru akan masuk rumah ketika sebuah mobil yang tak asing berhenti di seberang jalan.

Seorang pria keluar dari mobil.

_Oh, dia._

Ya, pria itu suami Song Qian yang katanya pergi ke luar kota. Kecurigaan Yi Fan bangkit dan berubah menjadi rasa jijik saat pria itu membukakan pintu mobil di sisi yang lain.

Pria itu melakukannya untuk seorang wanita asing.

Si pria memeluk wanitanya, mencium mesra, dan isi perut Yi Fan bergejolak.

_B******n itu!_

Kecemasan Yi Fan akhirnya terbukti.

_Aku sudah bilang_ ‘kan, _dia itu tidak setia? Kenapa kau tidak mau mempercayaiku?_

* * *

 

Minggu. Inilah hari di mana Yi Fan telah berjanji untuk menemui suami Song Qian dan berbincang akrab dengan pria itu. Pukul lima pagi, Yi Fan terjaga, tetapi tidak segera beranjak dari tempat tidur. Ia berbaring telentang dan memejamkan mata kembali.

_Sial. Aku ingin membunuh pria itu, tetapi aku malah harus bermanis-manis dengannya._

Sedang asyik bergumul dengan pikirannya sendiri, Yi Fan dikejutkan oleh bunyi bel rumah. Ia berkedip-kedip pelan, berjuang melawan kantuk.

_Siapa bertamu sepagi ini?_

Yi Fan turun dari tempat tidur dengan malas, mencuci muka dan berkumur, lalu melangkah lambat menuju pintu. Bel ditekan lagi, dua kali, dan membuat Yi Fan mendesis kesal.

“Aku datang, aku datang.”

‘Tidak sabaran betul’, gumam Yi Fan di akhir kalimat.

Pintu terbuka.

Dan seorang wanita langsung menghambur ke pelukan Yi Fan.

Rasa kantuk seketika lenyap dari Yi Fan yang secara refleks melingkarkan tangannya pada wanita itu—Song Qian.

“Fan… hiks…. Kau benar…. Dia tidak mencintaiku….”

“A-ada apa denganmu?” Mata Yi Fan melebar, “Duduklah. Cerita pelan-pelan.”

Song Qian duduk di sofa ruang tamu, sementara Yi Fan mengambilkannya segelas air minum.

“Aku melihatnya bersama seorang gadis,” mulai Song Qian seraya menghapus air matanya—di sini telah jelas siapa _dia_ yang dimaksud, “Sepertinya gadis itu sekretaris bosnya. Mereka berdua bermesraan di depan kantor. Aku memergoki mereka ketika akan membawakan makan siang… lalu aku lari karena ketahuan. Aku tidak pulang dari kemarin, juga tidak ke sini karena takut mengganggumu, tetapi aku sudah tak tahan lagi….”

Kesedihan Song Qian menjalar ke tangan Yi Fan yang mendekapnya lembut. Hati pria jangkung itu mau tak mau terusik juga. Ia geram dan sangat kecewa pada suami Song Qian, tetapi ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk marah. Akhirnya, ia memilih diam. Dihapusnya air mata Song Qian dengan hati-hati dalam keheningan.

“Yi Fan… apakah dia tidak mencintaiku? Apakah dia menikahiku tanpa kasih sayang untuk merebut hal-hal yang lain dariku?”

_Itusangatjelastapikenapakaubarumenyadarinyasekarang?!_

Tapi Yi Fan menyimpan kalimat tanpa jeda ini dalam pikirannya saja. Kalimat itu terlalu jahat dan Song Qian sudah cukup kesakitan. Yi Fan tak akan menyiramkan air garam ke luka Song Qian yang masih menganga, tentunya. Selain itu, Song Qian sangat mencintai suaminya dan berharap cintanya berbalas. Jika Yi Fan mengatakan bahwa pria itu tidak mencintai Song Qian, itu sama dengan membunuh hatinya.

“Dia mencintaimu,” Otak Yi Fan berputar cepat untuk mencari kata-kata penghibur, “tetapi ada saatnya para lelaki teralih perhatiannya ke perempuan lain. Dia mungkin salah satu pria yang tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya, sehingga pergi bersama perempuan yang kau lihat itu. Kau hanya perlu membuatnya lebih mencintaimu.”

“Kalau kau tidak pernah mengalihkan perhatianmu dariku, kenapa dia tidak mampu melakukan hal yang sama?”

“Beberapa pria memang lebih setia dari yang lainnya,” Yi Fan mengecup sayang pipi Song Qian, memunculkan semburat kemerahan di pipi pualam itu, “Tak apa. Bukan berarti kau harus berpisah dengannya, kok.”

“Tanpa cinta, bisakah pernikahan kami dipertahankan?”

“Cinta itu dapat dibuat, jadi aku akan membangkitkan cintanya padamu.”

Song Qian mengusap air matanya kasar, lalu menengadah. Matanya dipenuhi binar harapan. “Apa itu mungkin?”

“Tentu,” Buku-buku jemari Yi Fan menelusuri wajah cantik di hadapannya, “Jatuh cinta padamu sangat mudah, jadi aku hanya perlu meyakinkan suamimu bahwa kau dan hanya kau yang pantas ia cintai.”

Isakan Song Qian mereda. Wanita itu segera memeluk Yi Fan hangat.

“Terima kasih banyak. Maafkan aku yang begitu lemah….”

“Tak masalah. Aku ingin selalu membahagiakanmu seperti dulu kau membahagiakanku.”

Benar. Yi Fan ingin membahagiakan Song Qian senantiasa karena ia akan senang jika Song Qian senang.

Hembusan napas Yi Fan yang tenang menyapu helaian rambut Song Qian, mengirim ketenangan yang sama dalam hati wanita itu.

“Aku menyayangimu, Fan.”

Yi Fan mengeratkan pelukannya pada Song Qian seolah enggan melepaskan wanita itu untuk pria lain.

“Aku lebih menyayangimu lagi.”

* * *

 

Brak!

“Ma-mau apa kau?”

Yi Fan menahan wajah pria itu supaya tetap menempel ke sisi tembok dengan satu tangan, sementara tangannya yang lain mengunci tangan si pria ke belakang. Dirematnya pergelangan tangan ‘korbannya’ hingga si korban memekik, tetapi Yi Fan membenturkan kepala korbannya sekali lagi supaya pria itu diam.

“Istrimu sudah memaafkanmu semalam?” tanya Yi Fan, tatapannya kosong pada pria menjijikkan yang sedang ia siksa.

“Memangnya ada urusan a—rgh!!!”

Yi Fan memeluntir pergelangan tangan korbannya hingga bergemeretak. “Jawab pertanyaanku.”

“Y-ya, sudah dimaafkan…. Argh, lepaskan aku….”

“Sudah kau putuskan hubunganmu dengan wanitamu yang lain?”

Si korban pucat pasi. “Bagaimana kau ta—aaagh!!!”

Kali ini, Yi Fan menjambak rambut si korban kuat-kuat ke atas, seolah akan mencabutnya dari kepala.

“Be-belum, aku belum memutuskan hubunganku dengan… argh, pacarku yang lain…”

“Kalau begitu, akhiri hubungan gelapmu. Cintamu hanya Song Qian seorang dan tidak ada yang lain. Kau harus mencintainya dengan sepenuh hatimu atau…”

Yi Fan membalikkan tubuh korbannya. Dicengkeramnya kerah pria itu dan di saat bersamaan, dikeluarkannya sebuah pisau lipat dari saku. Ujung logam yang runcing berkilatan ditimpa cahaya bulan—dan ujung itu terarah pada leher si pria.

“…benda ini akan bergerak memotong nadimu.”

Pria itu menelan ludah ketakutan. Salah satu sudut bibir Yi Fan terangkat puas. Ia menjauhkan ujung pisaunya dari leher si pria, juga melepaskan cengkeramannya.

“Aku akan terus mengawasimu.”

* * *

 

Pertemuan Yi Fan dengan suami Song Qian tertunda seminggu menjadi hari ini. Alangkah kagetnya si pria ketika tahu bahwa Song Qian mengundang Yi Fan untuk acara minum teh.

“Nah, nah, silakan _ngobrol_ dulu. Aku akan buatkan cemilan di dapur.” Wajah Song Qian berseri-seri saat berjalan ke dapur, tetapi kemudian, tangannya ditahan seseorang.

Yi Fan menarik Song Qian ke sisinya.

Dan mengecup dahi wanita itu.

“Aih, Yi Fan… Suamiku melihat…” bisik Song Qian dengan muka merona. Yi Fan tersenyum simpul pada pria di seberang meja.

“Maaf, ya, tuan yang di sana, pinjam istrimu sebentar. Kau cemburu?”

Si pria merasa terintimidasi. Ia tertawa kikuk. “T-tidak, kok….”

Yi Fan menghirup tehnya sedikit, lalu menatap tajam lawan bicaranya.

“Jika kau tidak cemburu, berarti kau tidak mencintainya?”

“Bu-bukan begitu… Aku mencintai Qian, kok, sungguh….”

“Iih, jangan merayuku di depan Yi Fan, deh… Nanti saja di dalam kamar kalau sudah berduaan…” Song Qian memukul pelan bahu suaminya, lalu buru-buru undur diri ke dapur.

Pria malang di seberang Yi Fan mengkerut di kursinya sepeninggal Song Qian. “Kenapa kau datang ke sini tanpa memberitahuku?”

Bukannya menjawab, Yi Fan malah balik bertanya. “Memangnya tidak boleh? Seorang anak boleh datang ke rumah ibunya kapan saja, bukan? Dan seperti pernah kukatakan, aku terus mengawasimu, Tuan.”

Yi Fan meraih sendok kecil dan menambahkan sedikit gula untuk tehnya. “Kerja bagus. _Mama_ kelihatannya bahagia, berarti kau tidak membuat masalah.”

Si pria malang menghembuskan napas lega.

Sayangnya, terlalu cepat untuk merasa lega.

Yi Fan mengambil pisau di kotak sendok.

Dan menyeringai pada pria yang menjadi rivalnya.

“Tadinya aku mau buat _cookies_ , tetapi bahannya tidak cukup, jadi kalian makan puding ini dulu, ya… Hehe, maafkan aku…” Song Qian meletakkan puding dingin yang baru dikeluarkan dari kulkas. Ekspresi Yi Fan kontan berubah menjadi sangat ramah.

“Tak apalah, pudingmu juga enak, _Ma._ Nah, mari kita iris pudingnya.”

* * *

 

_“Apakah yang tak bisa kulakukan dibandingkan dengan pria itu?_  
 _Mengapa aku tak bisa memilikimu sama sekali?_  
 _Pria itu tak mencintaimu_  
 _Sampai kapan kau akan menangis seperti orang bodoh?”_

**(G-Dragon – That XX)**

* * *

**TAMAT**

**Author's Note:**

> haha, karena ‘Be Natural’ kemarin gak jadi pake KrisToria, sekarang aku pake ‘That XX’ untuk FF mereka. Ini terlihat seperti mother complex, ya, tapi sebenernya nggak kok (kenapa aku suka banget dengan genre twist romance to family ya akhir-akhir ini?). tapi tapi setelah kupikir, pair ini unyu jugaaa, aku udh ngeship mereka dr ‘Duizhang and His Long Shadow’ haha. Di ‘Catching Glow’ momennya juga krg byk, sih….  
> oh ya, ini suaminya Vic-eomma gak dikasihtau kan siapa. anggap aja OC. bukan Bapak Zhou kok, tenang aja. Bapak Zhou mah gak akan dilawan sama Fanfan, kan bapaknya :p


End file.
